


Target Achieved

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPNKinkBingoKink: Squirting





	Target Achieved

Sam was a driven man. If he had a target, he wouldn’t stop until he reached his target. Sometimes his targets would be to kill a specific monster, or to find a specific piece of information. But at the minute, it was very different. You were his target, he wanted to get you to squirt. He’d tried a few times over the past few weeks. Nights filled with endless orgasms but he still couldn’t achieve his target. The only person complaining, however, was Dean. He claimed that he couldn’t focus on anything while you and Sam were…working, however, you suspect that’s purely a lie and he’s jealous. Right from the start, it was obvious that he didn’t like the fact that he was alone and you and Sam weren’t.   
  
“I found a hunt, Cas said he’ll come with me. Whatever the hell’s in your system, you better have it gone by the time I’m back” Dean said, prodding Sam’s chest. Sam smirked to you, where you were sat watching a movie. Dean rolled his eyes and left the bunker, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. Sam smirked and watched as Dean wandered off, picking up his car keys.   
“Hey” Sam smiled, sitting beside you on the sofa. He wrapped is arm around you and pulled you close, kissing the top of your head.  
“Hey” You smiled.   
“Dean’s gone for a few days. Claims it’s a hunt with Cas” Sam smiled, kissing your cheek.  
“Sounds good” You murmured.   
“I think we should have a movie night” You added.   
“That does sound nice” Sam murmured.   
“Take out, blanket fort and plenty of snacks” You chuckled.   
“That sounds pretty good. It’s 4 now, so I’ll go find some snacks and take out, while you can set up a blanket fort and find a movie” Sam smiled.  
“That does sound like a plan. What takeout?” You asked.   
“I was thinking a mixture of all. Kebab, Pizza, burger shop, Chinese and Indian” Sam said, shrugging.  
“That’s the most fast food I’ve ever known you eat” You chuckled. Sam shrugged and kissed you gently.   
“I’ll go off and locate food, you go get a room sorted” He smiled. You nodded and kissed him deeply, before nudging him out of the room.

Over two hours later, Sam returned. While he’d been gone, you’d showered and shaved, slipping into one of Sam’s long shirts, it rested just above your knees.   
“Damn” He murmured, dropping the numerous bags onto the table. Turning to face him, you smirked.  
“Got everything?” You asked.  
“I sure do” Sam smiled, nodding towards the bags.   
“I got the set meals from Indian, Chinese and then I got two extra large pizzas, some garlic bread, some kebab meat. Pretty much everything” Sam shrugged.   
“And plenty to drink” Sam smiled.   
“Up we go then, set up in my room with the double bed” You winked. Sam grinned and kissed you deeply, before taking the bags and walking up to your bedroom. You followed Sam in, moving the table to beside the bed, piling the food high on it.   
“What movie did you decide on?” Sam asked.   
“The Nun” You shrugged.  
“New or old?” He asked.   
“The newer version. I’ve heard it’s so bad” You smiled. Sam smiled and tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside while stripping to his boxers. Climbing into the bed, you tugged the various blankets over yourself while Sam climbed in, handing you the remote. You smiled and flicked the tv on, reaching for some of the food.   
“Toss us some pizza” Sam said, unable to reach. You handed him the box, while picking a bag of fries for him.

It didn’t take long for the food to be gone, and the movie was forgotten about. Sam’s hands had quickly wandered down your body as the movie progressed, and he was soon fingering you.   
“Fuck” You moaned, hips rolling to meet his fingers. Sam smirked and nipped at your neck  
“You close?” Sam asked. You nodded and gasped, hands sliding to Sam’s hair, tugging slightly. Sam grinned and worked you harder, hoping he’d finally meet his goal. After watching some porn, Sam had it in his head that he could get you to squirt. It was an unrealistic target for Sam, he knew how fake porn could be, but you had no qualms with letting him try it out. Sam’ sharp bite at your neck pulled you from your thoughts.   
“Come for me” He growled, and you did. Tightening around his fingers, you came with a shout. It was like a wave rolling through your body, but nothing came out to please Sam. You sensed his disappointment, but the night was still young. Leaning up, you kissed him, while nudging him to lay back and climbing into his lap.   
“Hey there” Sam grinned, his hands coming to rest at your waist.  
“Hey” You winked. Sam grinned and raised his eyebrow as you reached down and nudged his boxer shorts out of the way.  
“Ah – ah – ah, I’m in charge” Sam said, flipping you both over. He grinned and mouthed down your body, leaving the occasional bite. You moaned and knotted your fingers into his hair as he reached your thighs. Your panties were ripped from your body and Sam dived down, eating you out before you could even breathe. Moaning, you knotted your fingers through his hair and rocked down against his tongue.   
“You good?” Sam grinned, the vibrations sending a shiver through your body, dragging you closer to your orgasm. You couldn’t breath, the pleasure was overwhelming you. Your orgasm hit you like a freight train, your body thrashed against the bed as your fingers knotted into Sam’s hair, holding him down.

“Someone enjoyed that” He smirked up to you. You blushed and shrugged.   
“No Deano, I don’t have to be quiet” You chuckled. Sam grinned and nodded, shifting to kiss you, while reaching between your bodies to line himself up.   
“You ready?” He breathed against your lips.   
“Yeah” You moaned. Sam grinned and kissed you deeply as he slowly pushed in, filling you to the brim. He was resting against your cervix, his legs pressed against your ass. Nipping your lip, Sam slowly began to roll his hips. The sound of flesh hitting flesh quickly filled the room, barely masked by Sam’s moans, as well as your own. Reaching down, he began teasing your clit with his thumb, rubbing small circles. Sam grinned as your moans and yells got louder, they spurred him to go harder, knowing he would soon get his goal. Reaching down, he took your nipple into his mouth. Using his teeth, he teased the bud, bordering on pain, though it quickly fell to pleasure as he soothed the ache with his tongue.   
“Fuck” You moaned, your orgasm rapidly approaching. Sam grinned and sped up the movement of his hips, until he heard you screaming as you came, squirting over hips thighs as Sam came, filling you with come.

Panting, Sam collapsed onto your chest as you both came down from your orgasms.   
“Target…Achieved” Sam grinned.


End file.
